Decision De Vida
by Fokiita
Summary: Un grupo de villanos ataca Jump City y los Teen Titans deven detenerlos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que estos villanos lo quieren al Chico Bestia, pero... por que? RaeBBTer
1. La Mision

**Decisión de Vida: **La Misión

- Titanes a cenar! - Grito Robin mientras todos se reunían en la mesa

- Y… que cenaremos? – Preguntaba Raven

Robin coloca una gran torre de… papeles?

- Emm… Novio Robin… Cenar papel no nos hará mal a la digestión? – Pregunta Star

- Si Star… En realidad no los llame para cenar- Dijo Robin quien fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia

- ¬¬ Entonces puedo retirarme? – Dijo un poco molesto

- No ¬¬ - Dijo Robin – Tenemos "visitantes" –

- ¿? – Se preguntaron Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven

- Tendremos nuevos amigos! Novio Robin es grandioso! Donde están? Quiero conocerlos! –

- En realidad Star, estos visitantes **no son**, **ni serán** nuestros amigos – Robin les dio a cada uno un papel, cada papel tenia impresa una foto de personas, quienes estaban muertas ya que les habían dado un disparo en la cabeza – Esto sucedió ayer y hoy, tenemos que descubrir quien o quienes han hecho esto- Fue interrumpido por Cyborg

- Viejo no somos detectives –

- Cyborg, ni ellos pudieron encontrar a quien-quiera que allá echo esto- Fue interrumpido por Chico Bestia

- Y… la policía? –

- ¬¬ Tampoco. Como todas-esas-personas no saben quien o quienes fueron nosotros vamos a descubrirlo –

- Y… que cenaremos? – Pregunto Raven

Todos quedaron en completo silencio hasta que la alarma lo rompió

- Deben ser ellos – Dijo Robin

**Ya en la ciudad...**

- Esto asusta… - dijo Chico Bestia, ya que la cuidad estaba solitaria, oscura y silenciosa

De repente se escucha un disparo, luego otro y más tarde otro

- Titanes separémonos! – Dijo Robin

Robin fue por el este corriendo por la calle acompañado por Starfire, Cyborg fue por el norte, y Raven se perdió en los oscuros y escalofriantes callejones y Chico Bestia… se quedo solo e inmóvil. Se convirtió en un ave y voló alto

- Capaz pueda ver algo desde aquí… - Y eso fue ocurrió, vio a alguien saltando de edificio en edifico. El sigue a quien-sabe-quien hasta que quien-sabe-quien se detuvo

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – Dijo quien-sabe-quien

- Esa voz… - Chico Bestia quedo en shock – T… Te… Terra –

CONTINUARA!

**N/A: ****Fokiita is back in action! ****Espero que este Nuevo fic les sea de su agrado. Empezo algo raro, no? Va a ir mejorando, se los prometo. Y estoy segura que ustedes saben que me encanta el drama, a si que tambien les prometo que esto va a tener una sobrecarga de drama.**

**Lo siento si es muy corto, pero quiero dejarlos en suspenso. Hasta otra!**

**Fokiita**


	2. La Propuesta

_- Esa voz… - Chico Bestia quedo en shock – T… Te… Terra – _

La luz de la luna ilumino el momento

- Espera… - Dijo Chico Bestia – Tu no eres Terra -

- Nada es lo que parece Chico Bestia – Le dijo la supuesta Terra, ya que ella tenia cabellos negros, una pantalón de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una remera de mangas largas gris y algo muy particular, ella llevaba una mascara ciega que dejaba en descubierto su boca (**N/A:** Si no entienden lo de mascara ciega, es que la mascara no tenia las aberturas para los ojos, entienden no?)

- Terra? – Pregunto Chico Bestia

Terra sonrió

- Terra! – Exclamo Chico Bestia – Pero… espera… como…? Es que? Tu?... Que haces aquí? -

- Vengo a proponerte algo… Bueno, si tu quieres… -

- De que se trata? –

El viento soplaba con fuerza

- A cambiar de vida… -

- C-como? –

Terra se acercaba lentamente a Chico Bestia

- No tendrás que lidiar con nadie, podrás hacer lo que tu quieras, sin importar lo que diga nadie, tendrás libertad -

- Libertad? –

Terra camina alrededor de Chico Bestia

- Si, libertad… Pero para conseguirla tendrás que hacer una cosa -

- Que cosa? –

- Matar –

- Matar!? –

- Si… -

Terra miro fijamente a Chico Bestia (**N/A:** "miro" es una forma de decir, recuerden que tenía una mascara ciega)

- Y? -

- Estas loca si piensas que voy a matar a alguien –

- Pero recuerda que podrás hacer todo lo que quieres, además serás una persona totalmente diferente –

- Que intentas decir con eso? –

- Eso no te lo diré… tienes que aceptar primero –

Chico Bestia quería decir que no, pero luego pensó en eso de "hacer lo que el quiera" sin nadie que le diga lo que esta bien, o mal… pero, matar? Tanto tenia que pagar para tener esa "libertad"?

- Y? Que dices Chico Bestia? -

- Escucha Terra Lo siento pero es que… -

Terra lo interrumpió, acercándose a su oreja diciéndole - Chico Bestia… Yo se que tu me quieres, que desde que me convertí en piedra llorarte por mi, no dejabas de pensar en mi… Tu me amas… piensa que también estarías conmigo… con tu verdadero amor… -

Chico Bestia quedo anonado, parecía que Terra tenia razón, y como engatusado por la joven dijo – A-acepto –

Terra sonrió

- Terra… - Dijo el, pero ella lo interrumpió

- Chico Bestia, no digas nada… mañana a esta hora y en este mismo lugar tienes que estar aquí, alguien va estar esperándote… - Terra estaba apunto de marcharse pero agrego – Hasta mañana Chico Bestia… y para ti, ahora soy Tyerra – (**N/A: **por si no saben pronunciar muy bien ese nombre es "taierra") y beso la mejilla de su nuevo compañero

_¿Habra echo lo correcto Chico Bestia? ¿Que significaría todo eso de "serás una persona diferente"? y… ¿Es Terra su verdadero amor?_

**CONTINUARA!**

Otra vez esta muuuy corto! Pero bueno no se me ocurría nada más… espero que esto les aya gustado… me voy… Hasta la próxima!

Fokiita


	3. Sorpresa Nocturna

Chico Bestia volaba (obviamente, convertido en ave) hacia la torre. No podía pensar en nada, absolutamente nada. Al llegar voló hacia la azotea de la torre. Allí se descombirtio, volviendo a ser él, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sentir como el viento soplaba en su cara, se sentía relajado

- Habré echo lo correcto? – Se pregunto

- Que has hecho? – Chico Bestia se asusto y vio una sombra – Chico Bestia? –

- Emm, Raven?... yo, nada… no he hecho nada –

- Pues no te creo – Raven se sentó junto a el – Pero creo que no quieres decirme –

- No Raven no eso es que… No, no creo que te interese… -

- Como tú digas… -

El silencio rodeo la situación

- Todos estábamos preocupados por que no llegabas – Dijo Raven

- Enserio? Incluso tu? -

- Bueno… si, eres uno de mis mejores amigos –

Raven estaba un poco sonrojada, Chico Bestia sonrió ¿A caso se estará arrepintiendo?

- Chico Bestia… creo que tienes que bajar y decirle a los demás que estas bien -

- Más tarde… quiero quedarme aquí un poco más –

- Esta bien, hasta mañana – Raven estaba marchándose hasta que escucho la voz de Chico Bestia diciendo – Que tengas dulces sueños – Raven no vio al joven verde, solo sonrió y siguió su camino

20 min. más tarde

El verde ya estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama pensando…

- ¿Que pasara mañana?... ¿En que cambiare?... ¿Será todo esto una trampa?... Terra, Tyerra… - Chico Bestia serró sus ojos para dormir - … Raven… - Y callo en un profundo y dulce sueño

A la mañana siguiente

- Chico Bestia! – Grito el joven murciélago muy enojado

- Si??- Pregunto el verde dormido – 10 minutos más… -

Pero esos minutos no pudieron ser, ya que Robin lo hizo saltar de su cama con un balde de agua fría… o más bien, congelada

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – Grito Chico Bestia temblando

- Chico Bestia! Por que no nos avisaste que habías regresado! –

- Que? Uh?... creo que me olvide –

- Sabes que me paso a mi por TU olvido? –

- No… -

¬¬ - Mira esto… -

- Viejo! Otra vez te fracturaste el brazo? – (**N/A: **me gustaria que regrese Larry!)

¬¬ - Si… -

- Y como? -

Robin empezó a explicarle

**MiniFlash-Back: **_**1:00 a.m. Robin estaba sentado en el gran sillón, esperando alguna señal de Chico Bestia. La puerta se abre repentinamente, de ella sale una sombra**_

_**- Chico Bestia? – Pregunta Robin**_

_**La sombra no responde, se dirige hacia la puerta que da hacia las habitaciones**_

_Robin de un salto aterriza delante de la sombra, sin dejarle el paso_

_- Quien eres tu? - _

_La sombra toma del brazo a Robin, lanzándolo contra la pared, este cae al suelo, con mucho dolor Robin se levanta y con su vara se dispone a golpear a la sombra, la sombra esquiva todos los golpes que intenta darle el joven _

_- Veo que no me dejas pasar… - Dice la sombra con voz ronca. La sombra toma del brazo a Robin y lo dobla _(auch!)_ partiéndolo. Se escuchan pasos_

_- Robin!- Grita Cyborg_

_La sombra había desaparecido_

**Fin del MiniFlash-Back**

Chico Bestia empezó a pensar en Terra, mejor dicho Tyerra – Y… yo que tengo que ver con lo sucedido? –

- Si tú nos hubieses avisado que habías llegado a la torre, hubiésemos puesto la alarma de seguridad -

- Ahh… -

- Chico bestia, hoy habrá que ir nuevamente a buscar a esos asesinos… y… tu no iras –

- Que?! –

- Causaste muchos problemas… -

- Pero… -

- Chico Bestia, has lo que yo digo – Robin salio de la habitación de Chico Bestia. Este lleno de rabia, golpea la pared lo más fuerte que puede – Maldito Robin! Arrg!! – con estas palabras todo lo que estaba en su escritorio cae violentamente al piso. Se toma la cabeza con sus manos – Creen que soy un niño pequeño que puede recibir ordenes! Se cuidarme solo, no necesito una niñera! – Mira fijamente a través de la ventana, apoyando sus manos y cabeza en el vidrio – No puede esperar hasta la noche… -

**CONTINUARA! **_Pero… quien era esa sombra que ataco a Robin? _

Esta vez esta un poco más largo! Bueno, un **poquito** más largo, pero hago lo que puedo. Ok, espero que les aya gustado… Hasta otra!

Fokiita


	4. Mas Mascaras Ciegas

Ya era de noche, Chico Bestia estaba sentado en el gran sillón, viendo la televisión, pero sin prestarle atención, ya que estaba muy ocupado pensando en su situación (**N/A: **xD Rima!!!)

- Estarás bien solo? – Pregunta una voz – Amigo Chico Bestia? -

- Chico Bestia! -

- CHICO BESTIA! -

- AH! Starfire! Por que gritas? –

- Lo siento Chico Bestia… Estarás bien solo? –

- No te preocupes Star, estaré bien… -

- Grandioso! Hasta luego Chico Bestia! – Y le da uno de sus abrazos tamaraneanos

- X.X Starfire! –

- Lo siento n.nU –

- Star, nos vamos… - Dice Raven

8 min. después, los Titanes, menos Chico Bestia, ya se habían ido a la captura de esos asesinos y 10 min. más tarde Chico Bestia se encontraba en la cima del mismo edificio al que ayer, esperando la señal de Tyerra

Una sombra pasa rápidamente detrás de el, Chico Bestia rápidamente se da vuelta pero no ve nada. Hacia mucho frío, el viento estaba helado.

- Creo que no va a venir nadie, mejor me voy… -

- No!! –

- Quien dijo eso? – Dos sombras aparecen

- No te vallas! – Dijo una acercándose rápidamente a Chico Bestia

- Si el quiere irse, solo déjalo! – Dijo la otra

Ya con la luz de la luna Chico Bestia pudo ver sus caras y sus atuendos

- Entonces… tu eres Chico Bestia? – Dijo una voz femenina, un pico chillona. Sus cabellos eran de un color azul-oscuro, y sus ojos… ojos? Otra vez una mascara ciega los tapaba (dejando ver su boca y nariz). Llevaba puesto una remera de mangas largas color negro, una pollera de cuero negra con botas cortas (negras, de cuero). De altura era más baja que Chico Bestia,

- Emm si, y tu? –

- Soy Asul – Dijo la joven, muy alegre – Mucho gusto –

- No me presentas Asul? – Dijo una voz masculina y ronca – Soy DZ – Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, junto con una remera gris. Su cabello era marrón y un poco largo y sus ojos… a sus ojos, como adivinaran, los tapaba una mascara siega

- Entonces Ustedes…? – Pero Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por Asul

- Si, nosotros te llevaremos a donde se encuentra Tyerra –

Chico Bestia se sorprendió por la rápida repuesta, y luego le sonrió a Asul, y ella ruborizo **(N/A: **Recuerden que las mascaras nada más tapan los ojos

- Si… - Dijo un poco enojado DZ –Toma esto… - DZ le entrego a Chico Bestia una pastilla – Tómala y nos vamos -

Chico Bestia miro a la pastilla indiferente – Emmm, tienen un vaso con agua? –

- ¬¬ Trágatela, sino quieres terminar como tu amigo "el chico brazo de porcelana"- En ese momento Chico Bestia recordó lo q le había pasado a Robin la noche anterior _¿Habra sido DZ la sombra misteriosa?_

- No seas tan duro con el – Le dijo Asul

- Por que no tendría que serlo? – Le respondió DZ

- Em… Ya la he tragado… - Dijo Chico Bestia

- Bien! Ahora ven con nosotros! –

Asul, DZ y Chico Bestia fueron de edificio en edificio, hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida

- Y… que es esto? - Pregunto Chico Bestia

- Solo sierra tus ojos y cállate – Dijo DZ

Chico Bestia los serró y dentro de su cabeza todo se volvía blanco. No escuchaba nada, no sentía nada y luego los abrió y se encontró en un lugar oscuro

- Chico Bestia… - Una voz femenina se escucho detrás de el, Chico Bestia volteo y allí estaba

- Tyerra… -

_¿Dónde se encuentra Chico Bestia?¿Por que DZ le dio una pastilla?¿Que quiere Tyerra? _

Hola chabales! Espero que les aya gustado, me pareció un poco aburrido el cap… Bueno hasta otra!

Fokiita


	5. Gar

- Tyerra…? – Y antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera decir otra cosa, callo de rodillas al suelo – AHHHH!! – grito con mucho dolor. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, le dolía demasiado. Hasta que callo inconsciente al suelo

---

- Pobre Chico Bestia… Recuerdo cuando pase por lo mismo… -

- Hu? – Decía un confundido joven **ya no verde**

**- **Chico Best- Quiero decir… Emm… Ya has despertado! – Dijo felizmente Asul – jiji – Empezó a reírse

- De que ríes? –

- Te ves muy distinto… y gracioso – Dijo sin parar de reír

Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto muy pequeño, acostado sobre unas sabanas muy finas de color blanco. El joven miro sus manos, y para su sorpresa, ya no eran verdes. Desesperado se vio en un pedazo de espejo que estaba tirado en el suelo

- No… - Dijo – Si… - Dijo nuevamente tocándose el rostro – Soy… Normal! – Y abrazo a Asul

- Ya no eras más verde… ahora eres una persona normal… -

- Como yo siempre quise… volver a ser una persona normal –

- Pero solamente por las noches –

- Como? –

- Claro, de día serás un joven titán verde, y de noche serás un joven libre normal que debe cumplir con su deber –

Chico Bestia, o mejor dicho, Garfield, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, y piel normal empezó a seguir a Asul por un pasillo oscuro

- A-Asul? En donde m encuentro? -

No recibió respuesta. Llegaron a una puerta, Asul la abrió y, allí estaba

- Tyerra… - Dijo Garfield

- Chico Best- - Pero Tyerra se detuvo

- Emm, díganme… Gar –

- Gar… - Tyerra no pudo decir más, lo abrazo fríamente – Espere tanto este momento –

- Tyerra… -

- Si, Gar, ya se lo que estas pensando, si, hoy tienes que ir – Tyerra se alejo de el

---

- DZ… Me preguntaba si… -

- Si esto es difícil? No, cuando te acostumbras, no… Ven acompáñame –

DZ y Gar entraron a un cuarto lleno de armas de todo tipo

- Ten – DZ le entrego a Gar un arma simple – Es tu primera vez, no pienses que te daré un arma más complicada… -

- De acuerdo… - Dijo Gar muy inseguro, mirando el arma en sus manos

- Héroe de día, asesino de noche… que irónico – Dijo DZ con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad

- Terminemos con esto.. –

---

- Entonces… a el? -

- Si… -

- Por que? –

- Pues, no lo se… Tyerra me dijo que ese debe ser tu victima –

Gar estaba en la cima de un edificio junto con DZ, los dos mirando hacia una ventana, en donde se encontraba un viejo durmiendo

Gar apunto con el arma

- Recuerda… En la cabeza – Le dijo DZ

Gar secamente trago saliva y disparo… mato al viejo con un disparo en la cabeza

- Muy bien, parece que aprendes rápido -

- Ni me lo digas –

- Pues, ahora te dejare sol- - Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por un **starbolt **

- Starfire? – Pensó Gar

- Corre – le dijo en susurro a Gar – no querrás que tus amigos t descubran –

Gar no respondió solo fue hacia el único lugar en donde podría esconderse… la Torre T

---

Corrió hasta llegar a la costa

- Emmm, Uhmmm, Como hago para llegar hasta la Torre? – Pensó – Cambie por fuera, pero sigo siendo un idiota… Como no pensé que vivía en una Isla!!!! -

Vio unos rayos de luz… El amanecer

- O.O Como? – Se dijo confundido

- Que haces aquí? – Dijo una voz

- Raven!!? – a Gar se le paro el corazón, ¿como sabría Raven que era el?

- Chico Bestia? No tendrías que estar en la Torre? –

Gar, o mejor dicho Chico Bestia vio sus manos… eran verdes… volvió a hacer el mismo joven titán verde

- Mejor vete… antes de que Robin se enoje contigo -

Sin contestarle a la joven se transformo en ave y voló hacia la torre

---

Se acostó en su cama

- No puedo esperar… Quiero que sea de noche -

_¿Qué le esperara a Gar? ¿Lo descubrirán? ¿Qué era ese lugar oscuro? ¿Qué quiere Tyerra de el?_

**Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que este cap les aya gustado**

**Fokiita**


End file.
